Prime Omegas
The Prime Omegas are the Main antagonist of the entire Multiversal Legends series, they are a race of destructive deities who are led by Endgame the Anti-Maker until he left them. Now the leadership is under Nekrozoth one of the main antagonist of the series and a former Prime Alpha. Their counter parts are the divine creators calle the Prime Alphas, who are led by Nekrozoth's twin brother Deus. History Before the beginning of time, before creation, before anything that was ever created. He was part of a race of omnipotent beings called the Prime Alphas, and their counterpart the Prime Omegas, led by Endgame the Anti-Maker. They were spawns of Velnias the Monstrous, the god of primordial chaos. Deus, the leader of the Prime Alphas and the twin brother to Nekrozoth, decided that he should create something. He announced what he was going to make an omniverse, infinite amount of universe with infinite amount of possibilities. Everyone liked the idea, all but Endgame as he liked the void what it is right now. So Deus used his power that caused the Big bang which gave birth to the entire omniverse, but this his didn't impress Nekrozoth, thinking he is more powerful than his brothers and even the prime omegas including Endgame. Endgame didn’t like the omniverse, he finds it annoying asked Deus to destroy it all, but Deus and the rest of the omegas and alphas joined his side (besides Nekrozoth). Endgame declared that all beings is his enemy then and went off and vowed to destroy it. While Endgame was away, Deus Deus ordered alphas to expand the omniverse and add life into each one of them. Nekrozoth did as like the others did, but he also created his own universe, like the HECK Realm, Hell, Oblivion, and Netherrealm, and many others. But the Omegas had the rules that they didn't really like, instead of creating they have to destroy. The Omegas were envious to the Alphas as they wanted to create as well. After they had finished creating everything, they went to vote on who should be ruler of the omniverse, they were choosing Deus, but 'this made Nekrozoth envious too. So he manipulated the Omegas that if they chose him, he would let them both create and destroy. This made the Omegas picky as Deus was nicer than Nekrozoth but they also ant to create. They chose Nekrozoth and so Nekrozoth became the ruler of the entire Omniverse, but he still lost but he became the new leader of the Omegas. Nekrozoth taught the Omegas how to create things to destroy, and this gave birth to destruction. He was very angry that he didn't gained leadership over the Omniverse, but he hid it from the rest of the Primes. The Alphas get to live in a fortress, located at the Prime Moon while the Omegas live in Oblivion. Civil War Nekrozoth declared war n the Alphas as he wanted to rule the omniverse, he convinced the Omegas to join him so that they can rule as we'll. The new war which is now dubbed “The Alpha Omega War” as he wanted to win the war the proper way. First he sent quantum bombs to destroy each enemy base to prevent them from transmitting coordinates. Then he used spies to trick the other faction on how to assassinate Nekrozoth by giving them false information, And when the Alphas follow the false information, then it would led them into a trap. Next, he made sure that every portal to another universe are plugged so that the Alphas won't try to gain reinforcements or retreat. Nekrozoth had even orchestrated the destruction of two planets the Alphas were hiding at which not also killed most of the alphas, but trillions of other innocent beings, making it the first war crime in existence. He committed a mass murder of hundreds of Skulls, and enslaved the Chitauri race and forcefully used them for his army, through propaganda, and brainwashing. If that wasn't bad enough, he captured the Klyntar race, experimented on them to see if he can make a strong super soldier army. the horrible experiments drove the Klyntar into insanity, and became the symbiotes. Nekrozoth continued his experiments, and created monsters out of people, horribly disfiguring them, mutilate them, and drove them mad that reasoning with them is pointless and became Extremely loyal to him. He made the first monsters, and these monster were led by their king, Sotan'Noth the so-called "Two-Faced God". After he capture the rebels, he didn't just only killed them, he sent them to concentration camps where they have to work in the HECK realm for all of their lives. he used the Alphas he captured and changed them into destructive mindless entities called "Dark Alphas". Nekrozoth have Satan led the attack on the main gates of heaven, to show how Deus's greatest warriors have fallen to his great power. He knew that Deus have deep feeling towards his son, and so he would all into despair that he had lost his great creation to corruption. While Lucifer have breached the main gates, Nekrozoth used his brother Artillery's new weapon called the "Sun Breaker", which can shoot laser that can destroy an entire sun, on the fortress where the Prime Alpha court are at. He realized that the Alphas weren't in the fortress, and was attacked from on top. The Alphas shot beams of cosmic rays on Nekrozoth, but he used his laser eyes and killed one of the Alphas, then Deus appeared in front of Nekrozoth. He punched Nekrozoth in through space and throw him into the sun. Deus was Really mad at Nekrozoth for corrupting his son, ruining all of his and the other Alphas hard Work, and causing mass genocide to the other Alphas. Nekrozoth fought back, and gloated that he did so and explained that he didn't do this because he was a bad ruler, he did it because it was fun to him. He even told Deus that Nekrozoth knew how to be good, he knew all about it and could have been a good ruler but he denied his chance and decided to remain evil, and after he's done with him, he would kill him and the other alphas so that he can gain their powers and abilities to become more powerful, and maybe do the same with the Omegas. He even revealed to Deus that the new soldiers were actually respected, corrupt angels he called "Fallen Angels" which caused Deus to snap. Deus used some extremely powerful objects to defeat Nekrozoth, but had accidentally killed trillions. He object were Chaos stones, Daevas crafted them, but made them to powerful and so he gave it to Deus just because he knows that he could trust them. Nekrozoth was knockout, and his armies retreated due to witnessing the power of the stones. After the war, Nekrozoth was sentenced to be trapped in the HECK Realm, and was also forced to write a peace treaty for both the Prime Alphas and Omegas. The Omniverse is at peace, Deus finally get to rule and everything is at balance, for now. Empire Later on, Nekrozoth staged the entire decimation of a realm, steering the blame towards a splinter group of Prime Alphas, including Deus himself. While Deus was dealing with Aka Manah (the Nameless evil), he heard what Nekrozoth did. He knew that he would one day break the treaty, and would had started another war. Nekrozoth new army grew and his omegas grew once more, and the new Omniverse war has started, as he what he and Manah had done, they had created a new type of warfare: organized Warfare. Nekrozoth used his new army to decimate an entire universe, and then went to the next and conquered it. He used the new universe he made by slaughtering half the populace so that he can make room for his war factories. He continued to slaughter more innocent people across one multiverse to the other, and destroying each one and remaking it in his image. each universe he destroyed were remade into a living hellhole or just planets filled with wastelands full of disgusting monsters, savage daemons, and brutal conquerors. Eons later, he returned to Oblivion and found that one of his brothers, Nozmodamus, was sitting on his throne. So he banished him to the Chaos Realm, the other Omegas didn't want to cross Nekrozoth as he had grew more insane, cruel, and destructive. He gave one of the Omegas who was disrespecting him a cruel fate, he chain him up onto an asteroid which was close to the sun and each time he gets close to it he is burned alive but doesn't die. It had showed that Nekrozoth means business, and so he continued on expanding his new empire. He subjugated many universes, and recruited many powerful yet malevolent beings such as Lord Dominus, Draxxon Bane, Remiok Sethos, Baron Navirous, and Malroc. he even resurrected Velnias into joining his army. He continued to destroy, conquer and corrupt worlds, causing many mass genocide, enslaved others. But as he knew that when he is one day to fall, he would have to have a child that would continue his legacy. So He raped women so he can make the "perfect child". But that mostly failed as most of his children were weak and didn't possessed his full power, so he killed every child he ever had that didn't have his evilness of power. He created more monster from the Scp foundation, Warhammer 40k, and other universes. Empires were created thanks to him, famous of which are Zalgo, Outworld, Vilgax, Irken Empire, Chaos space marines, Salem's faction, and the Chaos insurgency and numerous others. he even forced Shao kahn, Aku, and his old apprentice to join his empire so the he can make a bigger army. He grew as intelligent as he grew more evil, as manipulated events across the entire omniverse and instilled fear into countless civilizations, even Zalgo was scared of him. He was the mentor to Black Hat himself and was also the cause of his evilness, later on he ordered Artillery make a multiverse destroying bomb in which Artillery responds with "are you mad or you just joking." because Artillery didn't believe Nekrozoth was willing to destroy an entire multiverse. Universes sure but to him that was just cold, Nekrozoth lit his laser eyes and threaten Artillery that if he doesn't finish the bomb then he would have him share the same fate with the other omega. So Artillery made the bomb and asked why he needed the bomb, Nekrozoth said that he will start another war. Known Members * Nekrozoth (leader) * Endgame the Anti-Maker (former Leader) * Ahriman (Second in command) * Nozmodamus * Artillery * Chernobog * Lord Dominus (possibly) * Remiok Sethos (possibly) * Nyarlathotep * Daemos * Tirus * D'Loki Trivia * The Prim Omegas are the most powerful creatures in the franchise as they possessed omnipotent destructive powers over the omniverse. They are only rivaled by the Prime Alphas. * They are basically Anti-Gods due to being polar opposites to their divine counterparts the Prime Alphas and are also omnipotent but they serve as creator gods while the omegas serves as destroyer gods. Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Cosmic beings Category:The Dreaded Category:Original Characters Category:Prime Omega Category:Social Darwinist Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Power-Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omega Empire